T H E B R E A K
by Claudy Summer
Summary: Ese momento en el que toda conexión con todas las vidas del Avatar se rompió, ese momento en que Raava se disolvió en motas de luz moribunda. Ese momento en el que le arrancaron el alma. Y se la devolvieron despedazada / Post Season 2


** THE BREAK**

**_ClaudySummer_**

Si en algún momento de le había ocurrido que quizás esta vez no pasaba nada si perdía, ahora desde luego no quedaba ni rastro de ese sentimiento.

Con los músculos doloridos y los huesos astillados, Korra se levantó como pudo. Ante ella, en medio de aquel paisaje de rocas de hielo, la persona que ella creía que podía haber llamado "tío", se erguía con la oscuridad en los ojos.

-**No puedes vencer**-la voz que usó para hablar parecía un híbrido bastardo de las de Unolaq y Vatu juntas-. **Asúmelo. Tú era ha llegado a su fin.**

Aparte de dolor y cansancio, Korra aún podía sentir ira:

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

Con rabia, formó rápidamente unos tentáculos de agua en sus brazos y los lanzó hasta los de Unolaq.

-**Ungh…- **Korra tiró de los tentáculos y le arrastró hacia sí.

-Voy a volver a encerrarte-proclamó-. ¡Aunque sea a golpes!

El jefe de la Tribu Norte se resisitió todo lo que pudo, pero Korra sabía que tenía la fuerza que daba la desesperación de su parte. El Avatar tiró de él. Tiró, tiró y tiró todo lo que pudo. Unolaq hacía por resistirse sin éxito. Con mayor o menor velocidad, se arrastraba hacia su oponente.

_**Pero no acabará así…**_No, claro que no. Ambos sabían que eran más fuertes. El Avatar no podría con ellos. No otra vez…

Cuando Korra le tuvo lo bastante cerca comenzó a golpear a fuerza de puño desnudo, arrancándose un grito de la garganta con cada ataque.

-¡Ah, agh, aah…!

_**Esta vez no, Raava.**_

Korra vió la luz oscura en los ojos y la boca de su tío. "¡Sí!", se dijo"¡Le estoy haciendo salir!". Pegó con más fuerza.

-_**No lo lograrás…**_-dijo el espíritu casi fuera de su huésped. Y antes de que Korra pudiera darse cuenta, se le echó encima.

* * *

Mako y Bolin corrían todo lo rápido que podían. El joven maestro del fuego podía ver a Korra, desquitándose contra Unalaq.

Estaban aúnmuy lejos, y los dos iban con los similares colores de cada una de sus respectivas tribus, pero Korra era decididamente más menuda. Y además dudaba que el altivo y presuntuoso Unolaq supiera repartir semejantes derechazos.

"Aguante un poco más, por favor, Korra", rogó de corazón, "¡Ya casi estoy contigo!"

Entonces, Bolin chilló:

-¡Ay, madre!¿Eso qué es lo que es?

Mako también lo vió. Pero se lo podía imaginar.

-¡El espíritu que hay que encerrar!

Un cuerpo tenebroso y viscoso salía de la cara del villano. Mako solo podía esperar que eso significara que Korra se lo estaba sacando.

Pero, de pronto, aquella cosa se arqueó y se precipitó sobre el rostro del Avatar

-¡KORRAAA!

Mako apretó el paso. No le importaba si Bolin le seguía o no. La daba igual lo que estuviera pasando. No podía ser bueno que ese monstruo se abalanzase así. Simplemente _no_ podía ser bueno.

Estuvo a punto de caerse dos veces por las piedras del camino. Pero no tenía tiempo ni de eso. Una serpiente de oscuridad le salió al paso y antes siquiera de pensarlo la calcinó con un rayó salido del alma.

Korra… ¡Korra le necesitaba…!

Cuando ya estaba cerca esa cosa empezó a separarse de ella, arrastrándo consigo algo blanco y brillante, más puro que el sol mismo, sacándolo directamente de dentro de Korra.

* * *

No se parecía ni remotamente a vomitar. Aquello era mucho peor.

Había sentido a Vaatu agarrarsele a las paredes del esófago, bajar hasta su nivel más bajo y salir de dentro de su cuerpo sacándole algo más vital que el propio corazón.

Pero hasta que no vió su blancura en frente del rostro no se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"No…"Quiso volver a tragársela. Pero Raava ya estaba fuera de ella.

Igual que Vaatu apenas se unía ya a Unolaq.

-_**Diez…mil…años, Raava.**_

El espíritu más debilitado logró sacar un aliento de autoridad

_**-Vaatu...detente…**_

Pero sin mediar palabra, su contrario logró empujarla hasta la cresta de rocas más cercana, y le asestó un potente golpe con sus tentáculos.

Aunque la que chilló fue Korra:

-¡Aaaaah!

Incapaz de mantener el control, los brazos de agua que la ataban a Unolaq se disolvieron, pero Vaatu parecía más preocupado en otras cosas que en su recipiente físico.

Asestó otro latigazo contra el cuerpo blanco, y Korra fue la que volvió a aullar

-¡Ghaaaaaaaahhhh…..!

No veía lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Veía…

Veía…un hombre…con una flecha tatuada….Y cientos de hombres y mujeres tras él

Otro latigazo.

Y el hombre de la flecha se disolvió en luciérnagas.

-¡AAAAAARRRGGHHHH….!

Otro.

Un anciano de rojo le siguió.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA….!

Otro.

Una mujer de verde.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…..!

Otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

Todos se iban. Todos. Todos. Todos, desaparecían de ella

Otro.

-¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!

Cada vez veía a menos. Cada vez dolía más. Se los arrancaban. Le estaba sacando todo lo que era. Las lágrimas le ardían, la garganta le escocía. Chillaba como si la desollaran. Pero lo que le estaban haciendo dolía mucho más. Era como si la desmembraran, por dentro de la cabeza.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!

Más latigazos. Más golpes. Más dolor.

El espectro oscuro alzó su tentáculo hasta el mismo firmamento y lo descargó con toda la ira de la historia entera del mundo.

Y dentro de Korra un hombre flaco, desgreñado y con barbita tiesa, que se había quedado solo, se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y ella gritó, más alto que ninguna de las otras veces, con un grito salido del dolor:

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...!

Y cuando ya no le quedó aire en el cuello para seguir gritando, se desplomó.

Oía una risa de victoria. Oyó a un hombre gritar un nombre que ya no recordaba si era suyo. Sentía las rodillas chocarle contra el suelo, y su cuerpo darse de bruces al caer.

Pero lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que se los habían quitado. Se _la_ habían quitado.

Podía notar lo pequeña que era realmente su alma, sin todas las otras que la habían formado. Tan pequeña que alrededor, se había quedado un inmenso hueco negro, vacío.

Ahora se los había arrancado.

Era peor… que estar muerta.

* * *

_**Notas** **Finales:**_** Bueeeeeno...Yo debería estar con los fics pendientes, peeeeero... La verdad esque no ha habido realmente tiempo libre, y cuando lo he tenido lo que quería realmente era vaguear...La verdad es que como excusa es patética, pero mejor decir la verdad que inventarse una mala mentira...**

**El caso es que acabo de terminar de verme la segunda temporada de Korra y me he llevado una seria decepción en los cpítulos finales: no solo por que he llorado como una descosida por la pérdida de la conexión entre Korra y los otros avatares, si no por que no me parece que lo hayan tratado como, en mi humilde opinión, creo que debería haberse hecho. Es decir: la están partiendo el alma a cachos, rompiendo todos sus lazos con Raava, sus vidas pasadas y la razón misma de su existencia, y parece como que le da un poquito igual a la chavala... Por suerte existe FF. net, para que, como reza el dicho, ¡la historia no termine hasta que NOSOTR S digamos que termina! XDDD**

**En fin, espero poder volver más activamente a FF. net casi con las mismas ganas de recibir vuetros reviews con opiniones sobre este one-shot (no os engañéis, en realidad son muchísimas XP). ¡Un besazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
